seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Megani Cina
is the female protagonist of Proud Line. An experienced traveller, she was working as a dockhand on Shanghai Cay when she first encountered Pounce D. Luk. Inspired by his beliefs, she stowed aboard the Rechristiania ''and eventually made herself the First Mate of his burgeoning crew, the Brave Pirates. After the crew's first battle with the Underworld, during which her past and motivations were made fully clear, she also took on the duties of the chief of staff and holds onto both roles as the crew expands. Now a criminal wanted by the World Government for her crew's various misdemeanors, she has received a bounty of ???,???,??? and the epithet of . Her dream is to find the Scyllian Key, a mysterious artifact her parents were transporting for the Revolutionaries that has something to do with the Void Century. Appearance Only slightly shorter than her captain, Cina is a slim, well-developed, and attractive girl with dark, coffee-colored skin and hair that is only set apart by a ''very slightly different shade. It is uniquely styled, with full bangs being brushed lightly to one side and the sides cupping the area around her eyes and the beginnings of her upper mouth. Behind this, she has long flowing hair that reaches down to the beginning of her rear, with a part of it tied up into a very lose ponytail. This covers less than half the length of the hair proper, and only sticks out slightly from the main body, so to speak. Cina also sports slightly thin eyes of a color a bit lighter and more evidently brown than her hair, ones that manage to switch between a variety of emotions at a rapid pace and seem to suit them all. As a child on her parents' ship, Cina wore a rather simple set of clothes. Eschewing the traditional dress worn by most young girls, she instead wore what appeared to be a variant of the clothes used by a variety of crewmembers, albeit heavily modified for her age and sex. It consisted of a rather thick white shirt, which was quite billowy and yet tightly fastened around her form, only the lower ends of her arms, her wrists, and hands being visible while the rest of her upper torso was covered. Her hair was much shorter, though the loose ponytail that would stick with her as a young woman remained despite the main hair only reaching to just past her neck in a wispy fashion. Her lower areas were covered with a set of simple black pants, held together by a belt whose end dragged on the floor when she moved. On her feet were a simple set of black sandals, though they seem to have been exchanged with heeled shoes on occasion. She would also don a bandanna around her head to hold her hair back when aiding in heavy-lifting. A member of one of the most prominent and richest merchant fleets on the sea at the time, it was not uncommon for young Cina to have random jewels and gold pieces around her person during this period. Following the three-way battle that destroyed said fleet and separated her from her parents for years, the outfit sustained heavy damage and was then visibly torn, wet, and dirtied. Throughout her travels afterwards, she would change outfits several times and often drastically, depending on her current position and area-of-expertise. Cina claims she began adding extra space to accomodate her various ropes and weapons, but her later blatant use of hammer space conflicts with this. In the present time, Cina's choice of clothing has shifted a great deal from her childhood days, though a seafaring theme remains. Her primary outfit throughout the series appears to be a fusion of classical sailor's uniform and that of a sailor fuku. In this state, she dons a sleeveless blouse that bears an uncanny resemblance to standard Marine wear, albeit with an attached navy-blue color (with a slight white trim) and a matching tie that extends down her chest slightly. She has added earrings to her ensemble, light silver and quite thin, to the point that they can often be covered up by her hair, and on her head she wears a Dixie cup-style sailor's hat, though it is smaller than the variant usually portrayed. Beneath this upper section, Cina wears a pleated skirt of the same color and trim as her collar and tie, complimented by a set of light tan boxers that perfectly obscure what lies beneath. On her legs are a set of stockings with alternating blue and white stripes, advancing up until stopping a mere couple of inches from the skirt, exposing an amount of skin between them. Her feet are covered by a pair of deck shoes. These alone appear to change color on a semi-regular basis, from black like those of her youth to the same navy blue, occasionally stopping at a tan or white-ish color between them. As with most of her outfits, the back is slightly open for weapon access. Though the above is her standard outfit, Cina has been known to change depending on the occasion. When relaxing while uneventfully out at sea (especially after rejoining the crew), she switches to a simple tank-top of indeterminate color and a set of jean-shorts with frayed edges. All other elements of her outfit save for her shoes appear to be eschewed in this state, with the stockings replaced by rather baggy socks. When at the beach, Cina allows her hair to fall down more freely whilst tying up the bangs into two strands via a white-and-blue ornament on either of them. Another ornament is placed above the left side, a light blue color with a trim of an even lighter shade. She wears a top with frilly edges, the same shade of blue as can be found in her usual outfit, and a similar bottom piece, though with the frill now acting as a sort of short skirt, with two bands reaching out from it and wrapping around the area just above her waist. She also adds wristbands made out of the same frill and sporting the same color. During the reception on ---'s ship, she adopted formal attire much like the rest of the crew. In her case, regular clothing was exchanged with a purple dress, with a faint glitter over it and alternating shades of lighter and darker color variants, blending seamlessly into each other. It was in a "wrap" style, different layers of the cloth being overlaid on top of her, beginning with a form-hugging section that covered her upper torso save for her neckbone area and shoulders and gradually billowing out into a long and wide skirt starting at the center of her waist. She wore white long-sleeved gloves on her arms and hands, dress slippers of the same color as the dress proper on her feet, and for the first time since being separated from her parents, jewels returned to her ensemble, visible in her done-up hair. As chaos rapidly spread later on, Cina removed aspects of this particular outfit and eventually returned to her base one when given the chance. Body Measurements References Site Navigation Category:Zeon1 Category:Characters Category:West Blue Characters Category:Female Category:Adventurer Category:Pirate Category:First Mate Category:Protagonists Category:Brave Pirates Category:Proud Line